Collar Rojo
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Marco viaja desde el Nuevo Mundo hasta la villa de Fuusha para dar un mensaje.


**N/A:** Como lleva pasando ya muchos años, cada cierto tiempo me hago una maratón de algunos capítulos de One Piece (de Marine Ford para ser más exactos), y no sé muy bien porqué el otro día me dí cuenta de que el collar de Ace y el de Dadan se parecen (vamos que los dos son de perlas rojas), puede que haya gente que lo haya visto hace mucho pero yo me dí cuenta el otro día. El caso es que me pregunté si podían tener algo en común y bueno...este es el resultado. Probablemente me ha quedado algo cursi y tristón, pero aún después de tanto tiempo, se me hace duro hablar de la muerte de Ace .

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo a la búsqueda y captura de un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

El sol empezaba a asomar por el horizonte. Como todas las mañanas los débiles rayos de luz solar empujaban la oscuridad a otra parte, al principio parecía que no había mucho cambio, pero conforme pasaban los minutos la claridad empezaba a ser cada vez mayor y la mancha que se había empezado a formar en el horizonte se iba haciendo más visible. Tenía forma de pájaro, y conforme avanzaba se iba haciendo más y más grande, hasta el punto que dejaba de tener el tamaño normal de un pájaro.

El ave volaba a gran velocidad, batiendo sus alas como si no llevara pocos días recorriendo grandes distancias. De día era muy sospechoso que volara, por lo que solía esconderse como buenamente podía para descansar y volar de noche. Podría haber hecho ese viaje de muchas maneras, sin embargo al final había optado por ir solo. Era lo más rápido y cómodo, aunque no por ello sería lo más fácil.

Cuando llegó al reino de Goa, sobrevoló la capital, poniendo más bien poca atención, no había mucha gente levantada a esas horas y esa ciudad no era la que le interesaba. Su principal interés estaba perdido entre las montañas, no sabía la ubicación exacta pero eso no era un problema. Pasó más allá del bosque y llegó a un pequeño pueblo con suma cautela, al parecer la villa de Fuusha estaba ahora bajo la protección del Vicealmirante Garp. Y no quería llamar la atención solo unas semanas después de la guerra. Además, se suponía que el lugar donde Portgas D. Ace había crecido era un secreto, Sengoku había tenido la sensatez de dejar esa isla al margen, ya que ni los propios habitantes habían sabido jamás la existencia de Ace.

El pájaro recuperó la forma humana de Marco _El Fénix_, comandante de la primera división de los piratas de Shirohige y ahora nuevo capitán de la misma. Aunque era famoso en todo el mundo (y más después de la guerra, si aquello era posible), Marco había decidido no tentar a la suerte y usar los botones de su chaqueta para cerrarla y que no se viera el tatuaje en su pecho que revelaba qué tripulación pirata comandaba. Caminó a buen ritmo por un camino de tierra que llevaba a la calle principal del pueblo, al contrario que en la capital del reino, el pequeño pueblo de Fuusha hervía de bullicio: los granjeros estaban en el campo trabajando, algunos niños que se ocupaban del ganado habían salido con él para que pastara y algunas personas iban y venían por el mismo camino de tierra cargados con carros tirados por mulas, caballos o los mismos dueños. Era un buen pueblo para pasar una infancia feliz, al margen de todo.

Cuando llegó a la calle principal del pueblo, se acercó a una pareja de ancianos que estaba empezando a montar su puesto de verduras, al parecer había llegado el día del mercado.

-Disculpen, busco el Paty's bar. ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Todo recto hasta el final de la calle muchacho. El Paty's bar está al final a la derecha, entra sin problemas para desayunar. Aunque sea algo pronto seguro que Makino está despierta.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Marco tras bajar ligeramente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

-De nada, hijo de nada. ¡Y bienvenido al pueblo de Fuusha!

Marco se encaminó en la dirección que le habían indicado y en pocos minutos encontró lo que buscada. La descripción que le habían dado era bastante acertada, un bar de colores marrones y rojizos con el nombre escrito en letras verdes. Alargó la mano y abrió la puerta, por un momento el contraste con la luz de la calle hizo que no viera mucho, no obstante cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron pudo ver un pequeño establecimiento con varias sillas y mesas, las sillas estaban encima de las mesas, señal inequívoca de que el bar aún no estaba abierto, pero en la barra había una chica que rondaba los veintipico años de pelo verde y largo atado en una coleta y con un pañuelo en la cabeza, vestía una holgada blusa en chuyo brazo derecho llevaba un brazalete negro, en señal de luto. Cuando Marco dio los primeros pasos hacia ella la chica levantó la cabeza de la barra y le sonrío de forma cálida, aunque Marco se fijó en que la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

-¡Buenos días caballero! ¿En qué puedo servirle?-preguntó la chica con un tono más o menos jovial.

-Siento presentarme así de improviso-se disculpó Marco llegando en dos zancadas a la barra y sentándose en un taburete. Makino le miró de arriba abajo y algo dentro de Marco le dijo que la chica sabía quién era, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se giró para coger algo de la estantería.

-Esa era la silla en la que el Capitán Akagami solía sentarse-dijo, todavía sin darse la vuelta.-Y a la derecha se sentaba Luffy, con un vaso de leche o zumo, esperándole para escuchar sus historias de piratas.

Marco miró la silla a su derecha, no le costaba mucho imaginarse a un joven Luffy y Akagami Shanks hablando sobre aventuras en el mar. Al fin y al cabo, por mucho que la gente le temiera, Akagami Shanks a veces actuaba como un niño. Cuando Makino se giró, tenía un pequeño vaso y una botella de sake en la mano.

-Algo me han comentado-dijo al final. Makino sonrió y le llenó el vaso, Marco lo vació de un trago.

-¿Cómo está él?

-Bien. La última vez que le vi…-Marco hizo una pausa. La última vez que había visto a Akagami Shanks había sido en el entierro de Ace y Shirohige. Todavía costaba recordarlo.-…fue en el funeral. Está bien.

-¿Y Luffy? Garp-san dijo que huyó en un submarino pero no sabe más.

-Yo tampoco, pero es buena señal-dijo Marco, y Makino asintió con la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Marco observó alrededor, al final de la barra, no muy lejos de él a la izquierda, había una serie de marcas y Marco supo en seguida que eran de todas las veces que habían medido a Luffy hasta que había decidido empezar su aventura, como indicaba la última.

-Necesito pedirte un favor-dijo al fin Marco. Makino le miró, esperando a que hablara. Por alguna razón parecía que la chica estaba esperando su llegada.

-Tú dirás-le dijo, animándole a seguir.

* * *

Después de varios días durmiendo con un ojo abierto y comprobando que nadie le seguía a Marco se le hizo raro que fuera otra persona la que se ocupara de esas cosas. Makino había escuchado en silencio toda la historia, después le había preparado una habitación arriba del bar y le había dejado descansar todo el día. Al día siguiente, un poco antes de que amaneciera le había despertado y ahora ambos caminaban por el bosque rumbo a la casa de los bandidos de la montaña.

Makino llevaba comida y varias medicinas para la resaca. Al parecer Dadan había bajado el pueblo a plena luz del día y se había atrincherado en el bar de Makino, sin dejar de beber. Lo único que había conseguido sacarla del bar había sido la llegada de Garp, Dadan le recibió a puñetazos, para después largarse del pueblo y seguir bebiendo en su casa.

Cuando llegaron al claro del bosque Marco se paró en seco. La única forma que Marco conocía para que Ace hablara un poco de él, era emborrachándole. Una noche les había contado que cuando era pequeño, a modo de entrenamiento, había construido su propio país. Para poder aprender a vivir solo y ser autosuficiente. Naturalmente todos en el barco habían estallado a carcajadas ante tal ocurrencia, pero al ver ahí las dos casas con los letreros «_País de Ace_» y «_País de Luffy_» le invadió la nostalgia.

De la puerta de la casa principal salió un hombre bajito con un libro en la mano, cuando les vio les saludó con la mano.

-¡Makino! No te esperábamos hasta dentro de un par de días, ¿ocurre algo?

-Te presento a Marco, ha venido desde Grand Line para hablar con Dadan.

El hombre se le quedó mirando de arriba abajo y al cabo de unos segundos abrió los ojos con sorpresa, reconociéndolo al fin.

-¡Magra!-exclamó el hombre.- ¡Magra, sal!

-¿Qué pasa ahora? No grites o la despertarás. Ah, hola Makino.

El hombre que acaba de salir era bastante más alto, moreno y con una cresta roja que le había pensar en un gallo en la cabeza. El hombre se le quedó mirando y no hicieron falta presentaciones para que supiera quién era Marco.

-He venido para hablar con Dadan-dijo Marco.

Dogra y Magra se miraron, luego miraron a Makino que se encogió de hombros. Finalmente Dogra suspiró y le indicó a Marco que entrara con un gesto, Makino y Magra les siguieron. La casa por dentro era muy grande, estaba llena de gente que se quedó helada al reconocer a Marco. En el centro había un fuego con una cazuela encima, las paredes eran de madera y lisas a excepción de una parte que tenía todos y cada uno de los carteles de "Se busca" de Ace y Luffy. Frente a ellos, de espaldas a Marco, se hallaba una mujer grande y pelirroja, estaba sentada y en su cabeza se formaba una nube de humo, tenía una botella en la mano derecha y había varias más vacías a su alrededor. Todos los hombres miraban a Marco y a Dadan sin atreverse a hablar, finalmente fue Makino la que tomó la iniciativa, se acercó a Dadan y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Cómo estás hoy, Dadan-san?

-¡Si has venido con esas estúpidas medicinas ya puedes largarte por dónde has venido!-Dadan hablaba arrastrando las palabras y casi no vocalizaba.

-También he traído algo de comida, si no vas a parar de beber mejor no hacerlo con el estómago vacío.

Y sin más se levantó y empezó a sacar los ingredientes de la cesta y los añadió al caldo que había en el fuego. Dogra fue el siguiente en acercarse a Dadan.

-Jefa…ha venido alguien a verte.

Dadan se giró y reconoció a Marco en el acto, levantó la mano y le tiró a Marco la botella que tenía en la mano. El hombre la esquivó y la botella estalló en la pared contraria, pero Marco no se preocupó ya que la mujer cargó hacia él y le agarró por la solapa de la chaqueta.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú tampoco hiciste nada! ¡Organizáis una guerra porque han apresado a uno de los vuestros y dejáis que lo maten delante de su hermano pequeño! ¿Y vosotros sois la banda de piratas más fuerte? ¿Los que estáis más cerca de conseguir el One Piece? No sois más que un atajo de inútiles, ¡empezando por ti!

El tufo a alcohol de Dadan inundaba las fosas nasales de Marco, no obstante no se movió. Ace no había hablado mucho de ella pero lo que había contado la definía a la perfección: terca, orgullosa y con muy mala leche. Y también quería mucho a Ace, al fin y al cabo le había criado durante 17 años.

-¿No vas a decir nada? ¡En ese caso ya puedes volver a tu maldito barco!

-He venido a darte algo de parte de Ace.

La mano de Dadan aflojó el agarre de la solapa de Marco durante unos segundos, la sorpresa se instaló en los ojos de la mujer, no obstante no duró lo suficiente. Con la mano que tenía libre Dadan le asestó un puñetazo en la cara a Marco.

-¿Te crees que soy estúpida? ¿Crees que necesito que me consuelen con palabras bonitas? ¡El Ace que yo conozco no me mandaría un último mensaje antes de morir!

-De hecho sí que te mencionó.

El silencio se instauró en la sala y varias respiraciones se cortaron.

-Deberías soltarle y escucharle Dadan-san, no pierdes nada por hacerlo.

Dadan miró a Makino, la mujer tenía los ojos llorosos, pero sonreía. Asintió con la cabeza y Dadan finalmente soltó a Marco, pero no se alejó de él.

-Habla-dijo en tono cortante.

-No sé todos los detalles y el único que podría decírtelo con seguridad es Monkey D. Luffy, pero uno de mis hombres escuchó cómo Ace le preguntaba a Luffy qué estarías haciendo en esos momentos.

Makino no pudo evitar que se le volvieran a saltar las lágrimas al escuchar de nuevo esas palabras. Y algunos bandidos de la montaña, con Dogra y Magra a la cabeza, empezaron a llorar sin tapujos. Todos sabían que en el fondo Ace apreciaba mucho a Dadan, sin embargo la mujer no hizo ni dijo nada, simplemente se llevó una mano a la boca y dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Y para eso has hecho un viaje tan largo? Conozco lo suficiente a Ace como para saber lo que piensa.

-No, también he venido a traerte algo.-Marco se llevó una mano al bolsillo interno de su chaqueta para sacar un objeto pequeño, para luego lanzárselo a Dadan.-Toma.

Dadan lo atrapó al vuelo, cuando abrió la mano vio una pequeña perla de color rojo oscuro. Miró a Marco alzando una ceja en una muda pregunta, esa perla no significaba nada para ella.

-Ace no solía hablar mucho de su infancia, a excepción de lo que tuviera que ver con Luffy (ahí no había quién le hiciera callar), sin embargo una noche en la que había bebido mucho me dijo que esa perla le recordaba al collar que llevas en el cuello-señaló el largo collar de perlas rojas que Dadan llevaba desde hacía demasiados años como para recordar de dónde lo había sacado.- Ace se hizo uno a mano con perlas de un tesoro que sacó antes de unirse a nosotros, pero me dijo que esa perla algo más oscura que las demás era la que le recordaba a tu collar.

-¿Seguro que estamos hablando del mismo Ace?-preguntó uno de los bandidos.-No me lo imagino tan nostálgico.

Marco asintió con la cabeza.

-Al día siguiente tenía una resaca tremenda y juró y perjuró que no se acordaba de la conversación, no obstante siempre le intentaba quitar importancia al tema del collar y se iba colorado a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-Eso ya me suena a algo que haría Ace. Jefa, ¿no estás contenta?

Todos miraron a Dadan, que no había apartado la mirada de la perla desde que había abierto la mano, pero cuando Magra le hizo la pregunta, dejó caer la perla al suelo y fue hacia la puerta murmurando algo parecido a «_Pues vaya un viaje más estúpido, para un mensaje aún más estúpido._» Cerró la puerta de un portazo y la sala se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Makino se secó las lágrimas negando con la cabeza ante la terquedad de la mujer.

* * *

Marco aceptó la invitación de quedarse a comer con los bandidos, éstos al contrario que Dadan le recibieron con los brazos abiertos y le pidieron que les contara cosas de Ace como capitán primero y miembro de una de las más famosas tripulaciones después. A cambio, él se enteró de la infancia de Ace con todo detalle y cuando pasaba la mirada por la sala, no dejaba de ver pruebas de la existencia de su amigo a lo largo de su infancia. Al atardecer sin embargo, decidió volver al Nuevo Mundo, todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer y era un largo viaje. Makino se había despedido hacía tiempo, deseando que las cosas le fueran bien y mandando saludos a la tripulación de Shanks y pidiéndole que le hiciera llegar noticias de Luffy sin levantar sospechas si podía. Los bandidos hicieron una corona de flores horrible para que Marco la llevara a la tumba de Ace y se despidieron de él llorando a mares.

Sobrevoló el bosque con rapidez por el camino que le habían indicado los bandidos y llegó a la costa con relativa rapidez. Nada que ver con la vuelta tonta que había dado el día anterior para llegar al pequeño pueblo. Aunque al final del acantilado estaba Dadan, la mujer estaba de pie y le miraba, Marco se sorprendió, no esperaba volver a verla. Dadan hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que Marco interpretó como un «_Baja_» sin el "por favor" pero algo le decía al hombre que el momento de las hostilidades había pasado, de modo que descendió adoptando su forma humana de nuevo y se paró frente a la mujer. Estuvieron frente a frente durante unos instantes sin hablar, hasta que la mujer alzó el brazo y le lanzó una piedra al hombre. Marco la atrapó al vuelo y cuando abrió la mano se fijó en que había una inscripción en la piedra que decía: «_ASL_» Marco no sabía lo que significaba y estaba claro que Dadan no iba a darle explicaciones, pero supuso que era algo importante para Ace.

-Las flores se marchitan en seguida, dudo que era corona aguante el viaje. Por eso son mejores las piedras.

Marco asintió con la cabeza.

-Si me entero de que algo malo le pasa a Luffy y no habéis movido el culo para ayudarle después de lo que ha hecho por vosotros. Yo misma iré a buscarte y te mataré.

Ofrecían una gran suma de dinero por la cabeza de Marco _El Fénix_, vivo o muerto, muchos piratas y caza recompensas habían intentado cobrarse esa suma de dinero, pero ninguno lo había conseguido. No obstante la mirada que le lanzaba la mujer le indicaba a Marco que ella cumpliría su amenaza de alguna manera. De modo que se cuadró y sonriendo se inclinó en señal de respeto hacia la mujer. Después se transformó en fénix de nuevo y cogió altura, para luego alejarse de la isla. Dadan se quedó observando cómo se alejaba hasta que las sombras del atardecer le impidieron verlo más. Unas lágrimas traviesas se le escaparon de los ojos, no obstante parpardeó varias veces para apartarlas. Ya era hora de dejar de llorar, no era tan sentimentalista y no era el momento de empezar a serlo. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y cogió un cigarrillo, la llama del mechero le hizo pensar en Ace y en los problemas que le habría causado de haberse comido esa fruta cuando era pequeño. El humo entró en sus pulmones y ella se serenó un poco, después se internó en el bosque disfrutando de su vicio más antiguo.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Y bien? He intentado rebajar el nivel de cursilería pero es algo complicado cuando estás en esa semana del mes en que solo ves unicornios felices vomitando arcoiris xD


End file.
